


few and far between

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Mark him up for me, baby.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bad at writing smut and too embarrassed to have this on my ao3 so i will be orphaning it the second i post it!! i'll definitely still check the comments if you want to leave one, though... OTL 
> 
> "very kinky voyeuristic shit" - ao3 user allthatconfetti

“Mark him up for me, baby.”

Five minutes into the call, Soonyoung’s got both of them completely naked and impressively pliant, Mingyu especially—it might be the first time he’s ever topped. He’s overwhelmed already, whimpering at the sound of Soonyoung’s voice and grinding desperately into Wonwoo, obediently ducking his head down to his neck and sucking bruises into it dutifully. Wonwoo is panting raggedly, shooting a lustful look into the camera.

Soonyoung lives too far to do this to Wonwoo, which is frustrating, but he certainly doesn’t mind the late nights he spends having Wonwoo talk him off in that deep voice, filthy whispers too loud in Soonyoung’s headphones and Wonwoo audibly getting off to Soonyoung’s small, strained sounds. It’s not often that Soonyoung’s in control, which is unfortunate. He’s incredible. Intense.

Mingyu agreed to fuck Wonwoo, for Soonyoung’s sake. Soonyoung always knew he was secretly kinky. All kinks considered, though, Soonyoung insists on no kissing—that makes it too intimate, or something. Soonyoung can’t quite explain why it makes him so uncomfortable, but Mingyu thankfully doesn’t pout about it.

“You look so pretty,” He whispers, directed at no one in particular. Both of them sigh, Wonwoo smiling softly from what Soonyoung can see. “Does it feel good, baby? Do you want Mingyu to suck you off?”

Wonwoo nods furiously, lips parted when Mingyu drags his lips down his torso and takes Wonwoo’s half hard cock in his mouth. “You’re being so good.” Soonyoung drawls, now palming himself through his joggers. He feels empowered with more clothes on, but wants so bad to just yank off his pants and jerk himself off. He stays composed, only letting a small sigh fall from his lips at the much needed friction. Mingyu’s going down on him in earnest, now, Wonwoo’s hands tangled in his hair while he hums around the length. “Let Wonwoo fuck your mouth.”

Each time Soonyoung speaks, they both moan. It’s hard for Soonyoung to hide how it makes him twitch in his pants, and even harder when Mingyu’s jaw goes slack while he cups Wonwoo’s ass, urging his hips to buck up into his mouth. It’s not long until Wonwoo is a mess of moans and shaking thighs, eyes locked on his dick as he thrusts past Mingyu’s swollen lips.

“I’m gonna—Soon-ah…”

“Pull off.” Soonyoung commands immediately, a string of saliva visible even from the webcam when Mingyu pulls away. “Look how good you’re making him feel, baby. Don’t those hickeys look pretty on him?” Soonyoung pulls himself out of his pants then, stroking the tip slowly with a gentle flick of his wrist. Mingyu’s hands are trailing up and down his torso, both of their chests heaving. Mingyu sits up and there’s precum dripping from his slit, nearly as shiny and red as Wonwoo’s dick. Soonyoung swallows.

“Do you wanna fuck him, Mingyu-ah?”

“Yes, hyung.”

Soonyoung smirks, hand resting on his shaft. “Get the lube and stretch him, then.”

Mingyu doesn’t hesitate, pulling the lube from Wonwoo’s drawer and immediately drizzling it over his fingers and around Wonwoo’s hole. He starts with two fingers, and Soonyoung sees a hint of a grimace on Wonwoo’s face. He wishes he was there to gauge if he was just uncomfortable or if it hurt. “Take your time, baby.” He says, “Be gentle.”

Wonwoo grinds down onto Mingyu’s finger when he asks, “Soon-ah, are you… are you touching yourself?”

Soonyoung hadn’t realized Wonwoo couldn’t see him entirely with the way the laptop was angled. He feels bad now, but is much too involved to urge him to move the webcam if he needed. He slides his hand up his cock anyway, squeezing the tip with a short “Yes, baby.”

“Can I?”

Soonyoung frowns. “Not yet. Don’t you want Mingyu to fuck you?”

Wonwoo’s head whips away from the general direction of the laptop, a hand covering his mouth. Mingyu had added a third finger, curling them up towards Wonwoo’s prostate, and he practically shouts.

“I—” Wonwoo groans, hips moving on their own accord. “I want you to fuck me.” He admits quietly. Soonyoung’s hand stills and he catches a sound in his throat.

“I know, baby. I do too. Mingyu will make you feel good, don’t worry.” Soonyoung assures, catching an expectant gaze from Mingyu. There’s a sheen of sweat over his face and collarbone, highlighting his tanned skin. Admittedly, Wonwoo is lucky—Mingyu’s absurdly handsome. Soonyoung might love Wonwoo to bits and pieces but he definitely wouldn’t complain about being with both of them in person.

For now, there’s another agenda. Soonyoung’s voice is deep, rumbles in his throat when he talks. “You can fuck him now, Mingyu-ah. You’re doing so good.”

Mingyu rolls a condom over his dick with fumbling hands, pumping himself a few times before pushing into Wonwoo. Below him, Wonwoo moans high in his throat, sinks his nails into Mingyu’s bicep. Soonyoung swears he can feel it on his own arm.

“Tell me how it feels, baby.” He says when Mingyu starts up a rhythm, plunging deep inside of Wonwoo

“Feels—feels good, Soon-ah…” Wonwoo’s hand threatens to snake down his torso. Soonyoung licks his lips.

“Hold his wrists over his head so he can’t touch himself.”

“Please—”

“Let Mingyu come first, honey. He’s been so good, he’ll help you after.” Mingyu takes that as permission, his hips slamming into Wonwoo with a renewed fervor. He’s a mess, collapsing on top of Wonwoo for a moment before remembering to keep as much of him on camera as possible. He’s so, so close, it’s obvious, and Soonyoung can feel it too—

Wonwoo comes with a moan, then, untouched and all over his stomach. Mingyu and Soonyoung both slow in shock, Mingyu whimpering at the sight, and Soonyoung laughing breathily in the middle of Wonwoo’s orgasm.

“Oh my God,” Soonyoung exhales. That’s definitely never happened before—and God, was it beautiful. His back is still taut, arched like a bow, and his chest heaves. “Mingyu didn’t even have to touch you. You did so good, Wonwoo-yah. So good for me.”

Wonwoo’s eyes close while Mingyu jerks himself to completion over Wonwoo’s torso, coming with a cry muffled into Wonwoo’s neck, dotted with red and purple marks. Wonwoo reaches to tilt the laptop screen down, watching Soonyoung come over his knuckles with half-lidded eyes. Soonyoung wants to kiss him, wants to be the one dragging a warm rag over his stomach and brushing sweaty hair out of his face. The first thing Wonwoo always does when he’s in his right mind is laugh—Soonyoung laughs, too, tucking himself back into his joggers while Wonwoo pulls the laptop from the side table, lying it in front of him when he turns on his side.

“Was I too much?” Soonyoung giggles. Wonwoo shakes his head.

“No, oh my God. You were amazing.”

“Seconded,” Mingyu interrupts, plopping down on the bed behind Wonwoo and propping his head up on one of his hands. “Glad I could help, that was actually really hot.”

“Seconded,” Soonyoung echoes. “Thanks for making my boyfriend come untouched, holy shit.”

“Yeah. Seriously.” Wonwoo agrees, pulling his comforter up to his shoulder. Mingyu grins smugly.

Mingyu makes eye contact with Soonyoung through the camera. “It’s a gift. To be fair, though, I think that was mostly you.”

Wonwoo rubs his eyes sleepily. “Oh, for sure.”

At some point during their banter, Mingyu turns over to sleep, leaving Wonwoo and Soonyoung to themselves for a while, whispering their “goodnights” and “I love yous” to each other as if there weren’t thousands of miles between them and another person in Wonwoo’s bed.

Soonyoung wonders if that person would’ve ended up in Wonwoo’s bed if it weren’t for those thousands of miles, though, and appreciates the distance for at least a moment.


End file.
